Harry potter and the adventure with time
by Jose And Erick
Summary: In the department of mysteries, Harry found a time-turner. Now Harry is going back in time. Harry/Lily.


Harry Potter and the Adventure with the Time-turner:

by Jose Del Orden:

Harry Potter sat down on his bed in Privet Drive. His aunt, uncle and his cousin were more or less leaving him alone for the time being. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out an object that he had found in the department of mysteries a year ago. It had happened at the end of his fifth-year when he had a vision of his godfather Serious being tortured by Voldemort. What Harry hadn't known though, was that it had been a false vision implanted in his head by lord Voldemort to lure him to the Department of mysteries. A prophecy had been made about them and Voldemort wanted to see it's contents and the prophecy was kept in the room of prophecy.

When Harry had gotten there along with his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna, he found out that it had been a trap. His friends were all grievously injured by Death-Eaters and the prophecy had been broken. Five order members had appeared to help them and one of them had been Serious. The order hadn't been able to do much better, and Serious had been killed by his Death-Eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. They would all have died if Albus Dumbledore hadn't arrived and managed to restrain the Death-Eaters.

However Bellatrix had gotten free of Dumbledore and gotten away. Harry had run after her and tried to make her pay for serious's death. He tried putting her under the Cruciatus curse, but it hadn't worked. She told him that he needed to mean it, to want to enjoy it. As Harry avoided hexes and jinxes that Bellatrix was throwing at him, Lord Voldemort appeared.

He tried to kill Harry, but then Dumbledore appeared and engaged Voldemort in battle. In the end Voldemort possessed Harry and that had been more painful then anything he had ever felt in his life. When Harry was released Dumbledore made a portkey and took him to his office in hogwarts. There he explained everything to Harry and even showed him the prophecy. The prophecy had said him, or Voldemort would have to kill the other. The words of the Prophecy were still clear in his mind. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._ Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies' and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

The object that he had found at the Department of Mysteries was a time-turner. He knew it well because him and Hermione had used one to save Serious in their third year. However this one seemed a little different. It had a small lever on the side that read: "turn back by years." Right there and then Harry made up his mind.

He was going to go back in time for a while and see what it was like. Harry grabbed his wand and holding the time-turner firmly, he pulled the lever nineteen times. He felt the feeling of moving fast backwards hit him. After what seemed like hours although really it had been a few minutes Harry landed on his feet. Harry looked around.

He seemed to have landed in a small bookstore. By the moving pictures on the books, he was able to tell that a was a shop in the magical world. Harry heard footsteps to his right and turned to see a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes. At a second glance he saw with amazement that it was his mother. However the fact that this was his mother didn't seem to effect him as much as the thought that this was a hot sixteen year old girl.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his own mother that way no matter how old she was. She saw him, and said hello. It took him a few seconds to answer because his eyes were on her lips. "Hey, I'm Harry," he said. "I'm Lily," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said, taking her hand and moving it to his lips. She blushed so hard that her face matched her hair. Forget it, he thought to himself, she didn't no that she was going to be his mother so really she wasn't, and she was so hot. He let his lips linger on her hand for a few seconds before pulling back. Just then, Harry saw that lily was carrying a stack of books under one arm.

"Are you buying those?" Harry asked pointing at the books. She looked confuse for a second as if she had totally forgotten about them. "Oh, yeah I am," she finally said. He took the books from her and carried them to the counter for her. Then Harry pulled out a few galleons and gave them to the lady behind the counter.

"Keep the change," he said. Lily was about to protest, but he wrapped an arm around her and walked out of the store. "You didn't need to pay for those books," she said immediately when they were outside. "No I didn't, but I wanted to," he answered. He still had his arm around her shoulders and he inhaled her aroma of flowers mixed with a bit of some nice smelling shampoo.

Harry found himself wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled. They walked together in silence for a while. Somehow without even noticing Harry had slowed down so that he was now walking behind Lily and he could admire how good she looked from behind. Suddenly Harry had an urge. He was taller then Lily so he had to lower his head a bit and as his lips met her's, he felt more whole then he had done for a long time.

At first she seemed unsure, but as he kept his lips on her's she began to kiss him back. She tasted even better than she smelled, he thought. He slid a hand into her long red locks and pulled her head more firmly against his. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her waste. She was so tightly pressed against him now that she could definitely feel the effect she was having on him.

However instead of pulling away, she ground herself harder against the bulge in his pants. She moaned into his mouth as he continued grinding against her. At that moment they pulled away from each other so that they could get their breaths back. "We're almost at my house," Lily said. They crossed a few more streets and Lily pointed at a small house to their left.

"No one is there at the moment," She said. Lily opened the door and said, "my room is upstairs." Harry didn't wait for her to lead the way. He picked her up in his arms and climbed up the stairs. She gestured at the room that was her's and Harry kicked the door open.

He put her down on her bed and closed the door. Feverishly he got on the bed and began kissing her again. There tongues tangled and danced together. He took his mouth from her's and began kissing down her neck. She ran her hands down his chest, his stomach and came to rest on his belt-buckle.

Lily paused for just a second before opening Harry's belt and unbuttoning his pants. She pulled down his zipper slowly and deliberately, her gaze fixed on his face the whole time. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to one side, not caring where it landed. Lily managed to get the rest of his clothes off without any help what so ever. She eyed his long thick cock hungrily.

"It's your turn now," Harry said huskily. He pinned her down on the bed and returned his mouth to her's. As he kissed her, he began removing her white blouse. Each time he undid a button or zipper, he made sure to let his cock brush her covered entrance making her gasp every time. Even though she was covered, he could tell how wet she was.

As her blouse came off, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Harry eyed her on the bed, her red hair all over a pillow, her legs spread open and already wet for him. Lily Evans really was beautiful. Harry leaned down and kissed her, there lips joining together perfectly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him further down and deepened the kiss.

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself between her legs and slammed into her hot tight center. Her legs wrapped around him as he filled her. She moaned loudly as he fucked her. Her moans quickly grew in volume until she was screaming.

Oh Merlin, Harry thought, Lily was a true redhead. "Yes Harry, harder!" Lily screamed. Lily's walls clamped down hard on his thrusting cock. Harry gave one more thrust and Lily's body arched up off the bed as she came and screamed her release. Harry was still rock-hard and needed his release.

"I can go for as long as you can," Lily whispered. Her legs tightened around him as she pulled him deeper into her. For a few minutes the only noises in the room were the banging of the headboard against the wall, the creaking of the springs and Lily's gasps and moans when Harry filled her. Harry felt his pleasure mounting. He gave one strong thrust and came hard inside Lily.

Harry looked down at Lily and saw lust still in her eyes. She hadn't found her second climax.

"Please, more, I want you to make me cum again! I need to feel you inside me once more," she begged.

At these words, Harry felt more turned on then ever

He straddled her hips and buried himself in her tight wet womanhood to the hilt. Lily's shrieks of pleasure once again filled the room. He pulled out of her until he was almost spilling out and slammed back in hard. Harry was sure Lily was leaving marks on his back from her nails digging into his skin. Harry felt Lily's pussy contract tightly around his hard member as her juices gushed out of her and onto the sheets as she came.

She relaxed against the pillows, but Harry wasn't done with her just yet. He picked her up in his arms and walked with her to the wall beside the door of the bedroom. As Lily figured out his intent, if possible she became even wetter. She stood against the wall a bit shakily, but otherwise fine. As Harry was close to entering her, his erection throbbed almost painfully with desire.

She rapped her legs around his waist letting him cup her ass. He pulled her a bit higher and sheathed himself in her wet tight heat. A long moan escaped Lily's lips as she was filled even more than before. The hard solid wall was better then the soft bed. With her against the wall, harry penetrated deeper and deeper inside Lily with every thrust he gave.

He felt her walls spasming around him and his cock twitched deep inside her. She screamed one last time, and as she did, her walls tightened hard around his rod and pulled him so deep into her that for a minute he almost thought he would get lost in her depths. The feeling of Lily Evans completely encasing him in her body was so intense that when he came it was so hard that both their bodies shuddered and quaked. Then Lily came and moaned Harry's name loudly as she did.

"That was just so," Lily said at a lost for words, but she didn't need to finish because Harry understood, after all it had been the same for him.

The next morning, Harry woke before Lily and started dressing. When he was dressed, he pulled a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket. He then wrote Lily a short note and left it on her pillow. Harry turned the time-turner forward and vanished through time. When he got back, he kept everything that had happened that day to himself and swore he would never tell a soul.

Author's Note: How was it? What do you think. Do you love it. Do you hate it.


End file.
